


Halloween night

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [50]
Category: DCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Halloween, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Scritta sentendo: Tokyo Ghoul - Spooky Ghouls (2 Ost Mix); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6UmjZHchEU.Prompt Lista 1: 31. HalloweenFandom: MCU.Parole: 554.Titolo: Halloween nightScritta col prompt di We are out for prompt: MCU, Stony. "Ti proibisco di uscire a festeggiare con l'armatura"





	Halloween night

 

 

  
  


Halloween night

 

Macchine si susseguivano ai piedi della Stark Tower, illuminando la strada buia con luci spettrali. Quelle dei lampioni erano attutite dalla leggera foschia, che le rendeva più simili ad auree.

I veicoli si riflettevano nelle vetrine scure dei negozi chiusi. Manifesta con l’immagine di Blade e un ricercato sulla testa campeggiavano numerosi quanti quelli che raffiguravano The Punisher o Daredevil.

Nugoli di bambini travestiti seguivano svogliati e sbadiglianti genitori, ragazzini più grandicelli si accalcavano nella teleferica, parlottando tra loro.

Steve giocherellò con la finta orecchia da lupo mannaro che indossava e sbuffò, alzò l’orologio e lo guardò.

“Non può essere così in ritardo! 

Gotham non è dietro l’angolo, non arriveremo mai in tempo per la festa” si lamentò. Allungò le gambe, attento a non sbilanciarsi sulla motocicletta dov’era accomodato, seduto di lato sul sellino.

“Anche se conoscendo i suoi amici ricconi, c’è rischio che anche gli stessi padroni di casa arriveranno in ritardo” borbottò. 

Le luci dei lampioni si riflettevano sullo scudo che si era sistemato sulle spalle con una serie di bretelle.

“Pronto alla notte di Halloween più spaventosa della tua ivita, Cap? Bruce nasconde un lato nerd, sotto la sua maschera di perenne infelice coi muscoli, che ti sorprenderà. In notti come queste si scatena e…

Gotham sembra sempre Halloween Town di Burton” si sentì dire.

Steve si guardò intorno, riconoscendo la voce di Stark.

“Tony?” chiese. Cercando di scorgere la sua ombra nella foschia o la sua figura vicino a lui.

“Sono quassù, Capitano. Adesso scendo” gli rispose Tony.

Steve alzò il capo e vide l’armatura di Ironman atterrare, in posa plastica, davanti a lui.

“Tony! Non puoi venirci in armatura! Non è un vero travestimento!

Dov’è finito quello da vampiro che ti ho comprato?” lo richiamò.

“Sapeva di povero e, inoltre, preferisco fare l’entrata col botto. Ci sarà di che doversi difendere” rispose Tony, togliendosi il casco.

Steve roteò gli occhi e disse secco: “Ti proibisco di uscire a festeggiare con l’armatura”.

“Geloso, Steven? Pensi che qualcun altro possa vedere da vicino l’armatura? So i veri motivi per cui vuoi vedermela addosso. Il lato ‘meccanico’ della vita ti eccita” sussurrò Stark. Si alzò leggermente in volo, fino ad avere il suo viso all’altezza dell’altro. Ghignò, vedendolo arrossire e gli prese il mento con la mano bollente, Steve sentiva il suo fiato caldo addosso.

“Staaark” piagnucolò Rogers.

“Suvvia, poi festeggeremo solo io e te… Magari in qualche bagno della festa. Ad Halloween posso darti dolce e scherzetti insieme” disse Stark con voce seducente. Lo baciò e Steve ricambiò chiudendo gli occhi, con un mugolio, afferrando i fianchi gelidi della Mark.

“Non puoi sempre vincere tu” brontolò Steve.

“Posso” rispose Tony. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Riesci a saltare in sella sulla moto anche con l’armatura?” chiese Steve, raddrizzandosi sul sellino.

Tony la disattivò, grazie all’orologio e si strinse a lui, da dietro.

“La riattiverò appena avremo parcheggiato, promesso” rispose.

< Sperando di arrivare sani e salvi alla villa dei Wayne per la festa > pensò.

Steve mise in moto e partì, il vento gelido sferzò il viso di Tony, che sentiva lo scudo premergli contro il petto. Il calore del corpo di Rogers veniva smorzato dal gelido vibranio.

La coda da lupo finta di Steven gli sbatteva ritmicamente contro la gamba, mentre il rombo della moto spinta al massimo risuonava tutt’intorno.

 


End file.
